Truth or Dare with Stuffster: Fairy Tail
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Welcome to the Stuffster show. Full of humor and scary dares. I don't allow really terrifying ones. I read the dares and have Fairy Tail do them. Let's just hope... No emotions spark up. *looks at the blood stained floor* WHOOPS! I can't believe Erza didn't clean up the blood from the ground! *quickly cleans* TURN THE CAMERA OFF! TURN IT OFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Guess what time it is?! Its Truth or Dare time with my favorite guild of all. Fairy Tail. Ok. I will be asking friends there Dares for the Fairy Tail characters. Lets see what we have. OH! Looks like we have a couple. Ok guys. Fun talking to you. Time to get the gang here and talk. Oh. Just so you know because i see this a lot. I am a girl. And i do not own ANY Anime. Sorry to disappoint but... um... Lets just go visit Fairy Tail. **

**... **

**Stuffster: **Ok guys. Anyone missing?

**Natsu: **I'm here.

**Gray: **Here...

**Juvia: ***holds Gray's arm* Juvia is here.

**Gray: ***gets scared and shrugs juvia's hand off his arm*

**Lucy: **Here!

**Erza: ***crosses arms* As am I.

**Jellal: **I'm here but I don't know why...

**Stuffster: **For truth or Dare silly!

**Jellal: **Oh...

**Wendy: **I'm here with Carla.

**Happy: **Carla! I caught a fish for you. *hands over a wrapped fish*

**Carla: **I don't want any fish. *looks away from happy*

**Stuffster: **That was cold!

**Elfman: **The man is here!

**Mirajane: **Hehe! I'm here, too.

**Lisanna: ***smiles* Here.

**Cana: **I am here too.

**Stuffster: **So much people! I don't think we have enough cards! *flips through truth or dare cards*

**Gray: **Good. It should stay that way.

**Cana: **Gray. Your clothes.

**Gray: **Huh? *looks down* SHIT!

**Stuffster: **Wow Gray. Ducks. Very manly.

**Elfman: **They are. I'm wearing the same underwear right now.

**All: **TMI!

**Black*Star: **Yahoo! Can't wait to get my dare! Bring me closer to surpassing god.

**Stuffster: **The hell? You dont even belong in Fairy Tail.

**Black*Star: **...oh yeah... *stands up and walks out*

**Lisanna: **Hmm. Should we start?

**Stuffster: **Not yet. Gajeel and Levy are not here yet. Also Panther Lily.

**Gajeel and Levy and Panther Lily: ***runs in*Sorry.

**Gajeel: **We had to go back 'cause someone forgot the keys.

**Levy: **Excuse me for being the one to bring everything. I wasnt even the person who was supposed to get the keys. You were.

**Gajeel: **Oh sure. Blame me.

**Panther Lily: **Enough! Sit down. We are already late as it is. So let's just get this over with.

**Stuffster: **Thank you Panther Lily.

**All: ***in their seats*

**Stuffster: ***pulls a card out of the box* This one is from my cousin Eruka. The dare is for Lisanna and Natsu. The dare is "I dare Lisanna to lick the crumbs off of Natsu's face after he's done eating a cookie*

**Natsu: **WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Is it a flaming cookie? I cant eat anything else but that!

**Gray: **Idiot. It does not matter what type of cookie and that's what your worried about?

**Natsu: **...Yes...

**Lisanna: **Oh dear.

**Stuffster: ***hands Natsu a flaming cookie* Now eat.

**Natsu: ***eats cookie*

**Lisanna: ***gets a little closer to Natsu and , as much as it pains her, she licks the crumbs off of his cheek*

**All: **GROSS!

**Stuffster:** That was... weird...

**Juvia: **Gray-sama, Juvia will do the same to you if you want.

**Gray: **When did I say I wanted that?!

**Jauvia: **Juvia saw how you were watch-

**Stuffster: **NEXT QUESTION! *pulls another card out of the box* Hmm... This one is from my friend Tom. It's for Happy an-

**Happy: **I don't want to do a dare.

**Stuffster: **WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH?!

**Happy: **...aye...

**Stuffster: **Like I was saying before i was RUDELY interrupted. *death glares at happy* The dare is for Happy and Jellal. The dare is for Jellal to draw erza and Happy to draw Carla.

**Happy**: But i don't have thumbs!

**Stuffster: ***shrugs* Just try.

**Jellal: **Oh god. I suck at drawing. * starts to draw*

**Stuffster:** Let's give those two some time to dra-

**Jellal and Happy: **Done.

**Erza: ***looks at the drawing of her* How... Pretty.

**Natsu: **AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S TERRIBLE! AHAHAHAHA- oof! *gets punched by Erza*

**Carla: ** *looks at the drawing Happy made of her* You have no talent at all. Hmmph!

**Happy:** *eyes go black and stays frozen in place*

**Stuffster: **Last dare for today. *pulls card out of the box* This is from me. *throws card at a wall* Okay, it's for Gray and Natsu. I dare you to complement Natsu. And i dare Natsu to complement Gray. *evil laughter*

**Gray: ***gulp* Natsu... I like your h-ha... *coughs* I like your h-h-ha-hair. Phew!

**Cana: **Really? That was so lame. *chugs a barrel of bear*

**Gray: ***sweat drop*

**Natsu: **Ahem. *cough cough* Gray. Your a little less of a perv than I thought.

**Gray: **That's not a complement!

**Stuffster: **I count it as a complement. What do you think Elfman?

**Elfman: **As the man I am, I consider it a complement.

**Juvia: **Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. Juvia thinks it was not a complement.

**Panther Lily: **GUYS! Stuffster has to go! Now shut the hell up!

**Stuffster: **Thank you Panther Lily. *looks at the viewer watching this program* And thank you for watching Truth or Dare with Stuffster.

**Wendy: ***whispers to Mirajane* She does know that there is no camera filming us, right?

**Mirajane: **Let her have her moment.

**All: **BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Its Stuffster! I got all of the dares and comments. Sorry, but i dont do "romance" unless its a dare. NO LEMONS! They scare me and i want to go hide in Mr. Corner. Well 2 people posted so many datres. Some were... SPECIAL! LOL. Nope. They were just plain weird. But weird dares are awesome! They make Fairy Tail sad and us happy! Thanks for commenting. Post your dares! Bye! **

**... **

**Stuffster: **Hi guys! I'm here for more Truth or Dare with Stuffster! Here is our second time doing this! YAY! *hugs Gray* I missed you guys so much!

**Juvia: ***eyes flame up* LOVE RIVAL!

**Stuffster: **Wow... *lets go of Gray and hugs Natsu*

**Lucy:** *eyes flame up*

**Stuffster:** Oh come on!

**Natsu:** So... Who"s here?

**Levy:** Here!

**Gajeel:** ... *crosses arms*

Jellal: Im here. *really hates this*

**Stuffster:** Aw Jellal. It's ok! You only have to be tortured today!

**Jellal:** *looks at Stuffster with glee*

**Stuffster:** *grins* Then tomorrow you'll be tortured again!

**Jellal:** Crap...

**Lucy and Wendy:** Here!

**Erza:** I am here, too.

**Cana:** *chugs down a barrel of beer* Here...

**Elfman:** I'm Here.

**Mirajane:** Sorry guys. Lisanna is sick. *sad eyes*

**Stuffster:** WHAT?! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME?! *hides sickness potion behind back*

**Natsu:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**Stuffster:** Shut up... *stops hugging Natsu*

**Carla:** Hm...

**Panther Lily:** Idiots...

**Happy:** Aye!

**Stuffstyer:** Grrrrrr...

**Happy:** sowwy... *sad eyes*

**Stuffster:** *takes out special box* Time to get some dares. *takes out a card* Oh god... Erza. I need you to step out of the room now, please.

**Erza:** ok. *gets up and walks out of the room*

**Gray:** *confused look*

**Stuffster: From: agarfinkel **

** To: Gajeel **

** Dare: Steal and eat Erza's cake when she is not looking. **

**Gajeel: **Gi hi hi. Easy.

**Natsu:** you sure?

**Gray:** She will kill you.

**Wendy:** You sure about this, Gajeel?

**Gajeel:** Heh. Yeah, why not?

**Stuffster:** You asked for it. ERZA! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!

**Erza:** *walks back in*

**Natsu:** *offers Erza strawberry cake*

**Erza:** *takes the cake and sets it down. Looks at Stuffster* So?

**Gajeel:** *quickly and quietly takes Erza's cake and eats it quickly. a little falls on Erza's shoe* shit...

**Erza:** *turns head slowly at Gajeel with horns growing out of her temples* my... cake... YOU BASTARD! *drags Gajeel out of the room and beats the crap out of him*

**Gajeel:** AHHHH! NO! NOT THE- AHHH! HELP!

**Stuffster:** Now we know to never mess with Erza and her cake.

**All:** *nods* Aye.

**Happy:** That's my line!

**Lucy:** We warned him.

**Stuffster:** Next Dare.

**Gray:** How come its only dares?

**Natsu:** It's what the people want.

**Stuffster:** Le shush! *pulls another card from the box*

**From: AsDarknessSpreads **

** To: Natsu **

** Dare: Ask Gray out! (yeah, me is a crazy yaoi fan :3 Hope you don't mind Yaoi) **

**Gray:** *faints*

**Juvia:** GRAY-SAMA! *shakes Gray vigorously*

**Stuffster:** wow... That's... not weird... ok, Natsu. Do it.

**Natsu:** But... But... I don't want to.

**Stuffster:** I dont care. I hgave to go through tons of dares. Now go.

**Natsu:** *talking to unconscious Gray* Gray.. Would you go on a d-d-date with m-me? *about to throw up*

**Gray:** *silence*

**Nasu:** Well. I did it. Go to the next one!.

**Stuffster:** Someone is jumpy. Ok... *pulls out another card*

**From: agarfinkel**

**To: Cana **

**Dare: Call your dad and let him know what happened between you and Bacchus when he beat you in a drinking contest and took your bra as a trophy.**

**Cana:** That just brings up bad memories.

**Natsu:** Oh yeah. I remember that! AHAHAHAAHAHAH- OOF! *gets karate chopped by Cana*

**Erza:** *walks back in with a pulverized Gajeel following* I heard the dare. I want to see this. *smirks*

**Cana:** *sigh* Fine.

**Stuffster:** *hands Cana her bidazzled cell phone*

**Cana:** *dials Gildarts number* Hi..

**Gildarts** **on phone:** Hello. You never call. Why did you call.

**Cana:** *talks super fast* I lost inb a drinking battle with Bacchus.

**Gildarts on phone:** What?! You kid- *cana hangs up*

**Cana:** There...

**Natsu:** You are brave.

**Levy and Wendy:** *sweat drop*

**Stuffster:** Ok... Next one. *pulls card out of box* Ok.

** From: AsDarkness Spreads **

** To: Erza: **

** Dare: Act all flustered and cute as if Jellal asked you out. **

**Erza: ***thinking about him asking her out, Her face gets flushed adn she looks away from Jellal. Erza plays with the trim of her skirt*

**Stuffster:** AW! So cute! Ok EWrza. You did it well.

**Jellal:** *stares at Erza*

**Gray:** *wakes up and sees Erza's face all red* DAM,N! IS SHE MAD! *hugs Juvia because hes scared to death and hides his face in her shoulder*

**Juvia:** *eyes widen with hearts and grins* Gray-sama!

**Stuffster:** *clears throuat* ok. Next dare. *puts on reading glasses and takes out another card from the box*

**Natsu:** Why are you wearing your glasses now?

**Stuffster:** *places finger on Natsu's lips* shhhh shhh shhh. Don't question the master. Ok.

** From: agarfinkel **

** To: Happy **

** Dare: No fish for one chapter. **

Happy, Next time. No fish because we are almost done with today.

**Happy:** *stuffing face with fish* Aye!

**Carla:** Hmmph!

**Panther Lily:** Idiot...

**Stuffster:** Ok. Next question. *throws glasses at a random cat*

**Cat:** NYAAAAAA!

**All:** Nyan cat!

**Stuffster: From: agarfinkel **

**To: Mirajane **

**Dare: Make-out with Natsu for 5 minutes. Also have Elfman restrained. **

**Elfman:** WHAT?!

**Mirajane:** What?

**Natsu:** What?!

**Lucy:** WHAT?!

**Stuffster:** Ok... ew. *rips up card* That is not a good one. Too gross. You don't have to do it.

**All:** Phew! *sweat drop*

**Stuffster:** Ok. Next one.** From: GunnerPuppy **

** To: Erza: **

** Dare: Throw strawberry cake at Jellal and lick it off. **

****Ok... weird. But, you have to do it.

**Jellal:** *sighs and looks down*

**Erza:** *takes a piece of strawberry cake and throws it at Jellal's head*

**Jellal:** *licks some off of my lips*

**Erza:** *leans ion and licks Jellal's head*

**Stuffster:** OOH! YOU ANIMALS!

**Jellal:** *squeezes eyes shut* This isn't right! Who dared this is a Bas-

**Natsu:** Woah dude! language!

**Stuffster:** While they are... *glances at Erza and Jellal* That... I will be reading another Dare. *takes out one more dare* Hmm.

** From: As DarknessSpreads **

** To: Lucy **

** Dare: Act like Gray and vise versa. **

**Lucy:** WHAT! NO!

**Stuffster:** Sorry. You have to.

**Gray:** I can't watch! *again hides face in Juvia's arm*

**Juvia:** Gray- sama is holding Juvia's arm!

**Lucy:** *stands up and take off pants and shirt* This is humiliating.

**All the boys:** *nosebleed*

**Wendy:** What does that mean?

**Levy:** I'll tell you when your older.

**Gajeel:** It's when a guy- *gets punched in the chest by Levy*

**Levy:** I SAID WHEN SHES OLDER! *flaming eyes*

**Stuffster:** That's enough, Lucy. You can put your clothes back on.

**Elfman:** What abut Gray?

**Gray:** huh? *looks down* CRAP!

**Stuffster:** *sees Gray only has his boxers on again*( GRAY! PUT SOME COTHES ON! *magically makes clothes go on Gray* Better. Ok, last dare.

*takes last card from magic box*

** From: AsDarknessSpreads **

** To: Gray **

** Dare: Propose to any girl except for Juvia in the most romantic and sexy way possible. **

Well than...

**Juvia:** JUVIA DOES NOT LIKE THAT! JUVIA WANTS TO KNOW THE ADRESS TO THIUS PERSON SO JUVIA CAN KILL THAT PERSON!

**Stuffster:** erm...

**Gray:** Damn... *puts on bow tie and takes out flowers and a box of chocolates. Walks up to Stuffy and leans on one knee* Kimberly, Would you marry me?

**Stuffster:** *flustered* Oh Gray. I told you to never say my name. And YES! I will marry you! *takes flowers and candy* Now we are going to get a divorce.

**All:** *sweat drop* She only wanted the candy.

**Stuffster:** That's all for today with Truth or Dare with Stuffster. BYE! *waves at the imaginary camera*

**Natsu:** I think she needs help...

**Gray:** So do you.

**Natsu:** Whats was that?! tackles Gray*

**Lucy:** I think we should end this*

**... **

**CREDITS CREDITS CREDITS. WATCHING ALL THE CREDITS. LOOK AT ALL THOSE THINGS GO BY. SMOKING WEED WILL GET YOU HIGH. I HATE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU DIEEEEEE. THIS STORY SUCKS SO ILL SAY BYE. Just kidding! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Since VanCanwiththeAsianTan went ballistic about "NaLu" ... I'll make them talk to each other more and... *cries* Sit next to each other. *stops crying* I guess I'll only make one fan-fiction about Gruvia and Jerza and NaLu. JUST ONE! I don't like all that lovey dovey business. Sorry people. That's just me. My story is finished... ON WITH ZE DARES! **

**... **

**Stuffster: **Hello again to Truth or Dare with Stuffster! Still here with Fairy tail. and.. *sees Lucy hugging Natsu and Juvia squeezing Gray's arm* And... um... Oh yes! Some of the members are on a mission. Sorry guys. Elfman isn't here today and Cana isn't here either. Panther Lily is out, Training. Also Jellal is sick... *throws sickness potion at the wall* Oh well.

**Natsu: **Come on! Give me a dare! I'm all fired up!

**Stuffster: **I can see. *takes out hose and sprays Natsu* Phew! You almost lit the drapes on fire!

**Lucy:** Let's just say who's here. Happy is here.

**Happy:** Aye!

**Lucy: **Levy and Gajeel are here.

**Gajeel: **Gi he he.

**Levy: ***waves frantically* HEY!

**Lucy: **Loke is here. Also Virgo.

**Loke: **Sup?

**Virgo: **You said my name, princess. Should i be punished?

**Lucy: **NO! *calms down* Also Juvia and Mirajane is here.

**Mirajane: **Hi guys! *blows a kiss*

**Juvia: **Juvia is glad top be here with Gray-sama.

**Gray:** *sweat drop*

**Lucy: **Also, Natsu and Gray and Erza are here.

**Natsu: **HI GUYS! AREN'T YOU ALL FIRED U-

**Stuffster: **Enough with that! GOD!

**Lucy:** Also Wendy and Carla are here.

**Wendy:** Hello!

**Carla:** When will these ridiculous Dare shows stop!?

**Happy:** *holds a fish and is about to eat it*

**Stuffster:** *slaps Happy across the face and takes the fish* Remember Happy. You can't have fish from one chapter. That was a dare to you from agarfinkel.

**Happy:** BUT I WANT IT!

**Carla:** Act your age, Foolish tom cat. *looks away with a snotty attitude*

**Stuffster:** Okay guys. Let's start the first dare. *pulls a card out of the magic box*

**From: agarfinkel **

**To: Mirajane **

**Dare: Make Natsu cry **

Wow, he/she does a lot of dares.

**Mirajane:** I don't think so. It's mean.

**Erza:** You did it when you were Wendy's age.

**Wendy:** Really?

**Mirajane:** *sighs* But that was 7 years ago.

**Natsu:** HA! I don't even think you can!

**Mirajane:** Let's see if i can.

**Natsu:** Do your best.

**Gray:** This is going to be interesting.

**Juvia:** Juvia agrees with Gray-sama.

**Gray:** erm... *slowly slides arm out of Juvia's grip*

**Stuffster:** MAKE HIM CRAY! MAKE HIM CRY!

**Natsu:** Give me your best!

**Mirajane:** *walks in front of Natsu and Bends down so her face is in his* YOU IDIOT! YOU RUIND MY DRESS 5 YEARS AGO AND NEVER REPAID ME! STUPID FLAME HEAD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SEW IT TO YOUR LEG AND FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES.

**Natsu:** *sniffle* *stares at Mirajane with wide eyes* You... *bursts out crying* YOUR MEAN! *hugs Lucy and cries into her chest*

**Lucy:** Ther there. *winks at Mirajane*

**Gray and Stuffster in sequence:** THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU MADE MY DAY! THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!

**Mirajane:** *pats the top of Natsu's head* Sorry, Natsu. *sits back down in her spot*

**Stuffster:** *pokes Natsu's head* Ok. On with the next dare. *pulls out a card from the box*

**From: agarfinkel **

**To: Levy **

**Dare: tell everyone about Erza's interest in naughty books. **

**Levy:** Oh... *blushes* If I have to.

**Erza: ***eyes widen. 'at least Jellal isn't here' she thought to herself*

**Jellal: ***runs in, out of breath* I'm here. I might sneeze on yopu guy's though. *sits down next to Erza*

**Stuffster: **YAY! EVEN BETTER!

**Erza:** Oh god...

**Levy:** Well, I have too mny books in my room. So i let Erza take the books i don't want but she takes an interest to the... Lemon ones...

**Gray:** OH SNAP!

**Natsu:** *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN, ERZA! YOUR MORE OF A PERV THAN GRAY!

**Gray:** Yeah! hey Wait! NATSU! *instead of flaming eyes. Ice eyes*

**Wendy:** What's a lemon?

**Carla:** When your older, I will tell you.

**Jellal:** Oh wow... *sneezes*

**Erza:** *face turns red like a cherry* LEVYYY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Stuffster:** Sorry! No killing for today. And wow Erza. Nice interest. OKAY! NEXT DARE! *pulls card out of box*

**From: LeprechaunGreen **

**To: Natsu **

**Dare: I dare you to kiss Gray. *evil laugh* **

AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD DARE! I'm saving that. *puts card in my sweatshirt pocket*

**Natsu:** NO WAY IN HELL AM I KISSING THAT!

**Stuffster**: You have to. Or i get to make you say anything.

**Gray:** DO THAT! DO THAT! I'D RATHER KISS A SCORPION OVER HIM!

**Natsu:** Okay. Make me say something.

**Stuffster:** Okay. *puts magic spell on Natsu**whispers into his ear*

**Natsu:** I THINK GRAY IS HOT AND STUFFSTER IS AMAZING. I HATE ERZA AND I SMASHED HER CAKE ON PURPOSE. I LIKE CATS!

**All:** *quiet*

**Natsu:** *regains control* ...

**All:** ...

**Stuffster:** *grabs the back of Gray's and Natsu's head and pushes their heads together to MAKE THEM KISS*

**Natsu and Gray:** mmph mmph MMPHHHH!

**Juvia:** Gray-sama... I DESERVE TO KISS GRAY-SAMA. JUVIA WANTS TO KISS HIM! GRRRR!

**Erza:** *holds her arms to hold her back so she can't tackle Gray*

**Stuffster:** *let's go* Wasn't that swell?

**Gray:** ASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Natsu:** HOLY CRAP! AHHHHH!

**Stuffster:** NEXT DARE!

**From: agarfinkel **

**To: Juvia **

**Dare:Show everyone pictures of what you looked like when you were under Vidaldus's control. **

Oh I remember that!

**Juvia:** *takes out a photo* Juvia hates this.

**Gray:** Well i hate Natsu. But i had to kiss him. I feel your pain.

**Juvia:** REALLY?!

**Gray:** ...no...

**Juvia:** *passes the picture around*

**Loke:** wow... You looked... hot...

**Virgo:** Princess, should i be punished for not getting a dare yet? '

**Lucy:** no... Your ok.

**Stuffster:** WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME PEOPLE! NEXT DARE! *pulls out a random card from the box*

**From: agarfinkel **

**To: Gajeel **

**Dare: Call Mirajane ugly right in front of her face. **

Oh i feel bad for you!

**Mirajane:** What?

**Natsu:** If only Elfman was here.

**Wendy:** That's not a nice dare.

**Gajeel:** heh-heh. Let's do this. *gets in Mira's face* Your the ugliest thing i have ever seen. *evilly grins*

**Mirajane:** *cries* HOW COULD YOU!

**Levy:** *hugs Mira* Your the prettiest one in the guild. He's just being a dumb-ass.

**Wendy:** It's ok Mira. He's just joking. *comforts Mira*

**Carla:** Hmmph!

**Happy:** Aye!

**Stuffster:** Aw... That was beautiful. On with the next Dare! *pulls out a new card*

**From: agarfinkel **

**To: Erza and Happy **

**Dare: Act like each other **

Oh how i remember that day. When you to switched bodies. Best day ever!

**Erza:** No! Not again!

**Happy:** I'll do it! Come on Erza! It's a dare!

**Erza:** fine. *reequips into a kitty costume* Meow.

**Jellal:** *eyes widen. tempted to hug the hot kitty*

**Stuffster:** GO!

**Happy:** Natsu! You better act your age or i'll kill you!

**Erza:** That's not how i act!

**All:** Yeah it is.

**Erza:** Oh yeah? Well. Oh Carla! Want a fish! I love you so much!

**Happy:** *heart broken* No one understands me

**Lucy:** Let's just go to the next dare

**Jellal:** ACHOO!

**Erza:** *still in kitty costume* OH JELLAL! *hugs Jellal* I'm here!

**Jellal:** *nosebleed*

**Loke:** Lucy! Get in a cat costume for me!

**Lucy:** No way you creep! *hugs Natsu for protection*

**Stuffster:** Well... *takes out the last card* Oh this is great!

**From: agarfinkel **

**To: Everyone **

**Dare: Do the Gangnam style. **

OKAY!

**Everyone:** *does the Gangnam style*

**Juvia:** GRAY! YOUR A GREAT DANCER!

**Jellal:** HOW DO YOU DO THIS?!

**Natsu:** Oh yeah! I'm all fired up!

**All:** WE GET IT!

**Stuffster: **I'll see you next time on-

**Everyone: **Truth or Dare with Stuffster!

**Gray: **Bye!

**Juvia: ***tackles Gray*

**... **

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the Dares! I love them! I'm making my first Fan-fic so YOU BETTER READ IT OR I'LL HAVE NATSU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! I might die! SO MANY DARES! GET A LIFE [PEOPLE! I probably shouldn't be saying that. I need to get a life myself! Well... Time to do the dares. And maybe a truth? Who knows?! :D :D :D :D *maniacal laughter?* BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough cough hack choke* (while i'm choking... let's go to the story!) **

**... **

**Stuffster: **Hi guys! Welcome back to "TRUTH AND DARE WITH STUFFSTER!" Today we have 8 segments. *shakes the magical Domo box* Yeah that's right. I made a Domo box. What What?!

**Natsu:** Get on with the dares. I want to get it over with.

**Stuffster:** For doing that, I wont announce whose here.

**Natsu:** Good! I don't even like one person who's here. *glares at Gray*

**Gray:** What did you say, Flame Brain?!

**Natsu:** You heard me! I think your a perv!

**Gray:** Why i'd outta!

**Stuffster:** *totally into her key lime pie*

**Erza:** *totally into her strawberry cake*

**Carla:** You two need to settle down. We are about to start and you two are disrupting everyone.

**Gray and Natsu:** We just got sassed by a cat.

**Stuffster:** Thank you Carla. Let's just start th-

**Mirajane:** *storms in wile in her demon form* GAJEEL! YOUR GOING TO DIE!

**Gajeel:** Look. It was just a dare! I promise!

**Mirajane:** GRRRRRR *quickly runs to Gajeel and throws him through the wall and goes after him*

**Stuffster: **Okay guys. This episode will be shorter than the rest. I'm too tired of these lamo's.

All: HEY!

**Stuffster:** *shrugs* Okay, first dare. *takes out card from domo box*

**From: Crystalangel554 **

**To: Natsu and Gray **

**Dare: Act in love for one chapter **

*has a scared face on*

**Natsu:** WHAT?!

**Gray:** NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

**Stuffster:** I will use a love potion.

**Juvia:** Juvia knows there is no such thing.

**Stuffster:** Well in my world, It is a such thing.

**Gray:** Give me that. *snatches potion from Stuffster and drinks it* *hands it over to Natsu*

**Natsu:** *cries and takes a sip*

**Stuffster:** This will only last one episode.

**Gray:** 'what is this i'm feeling. I feel love' *looks at Natsu*

**Natsu:** I LOVE YOU GRAY! GET OVER HERE!

**Gray:** OKAY!

**Juvia:** *tackles Gray and kisses at Natsu*

**Stuffster and Lucy:** Ummm...

**Happy:** Next dare!

**Stuffster:** Okay! *takes out a new card from the box*

**From: SoulEater199 **

**To: Carla **

**Dare: Tell Happy you love him and accept his fish for 3 chapters **

Oh wow.

**Carla:** No. Why would I ever do that?

**Wendy:** Come on Carla. It's the dare. You have to.

**Carla:** Oh alright. Happy. *glances at the blue cat* I love you. There. Are you happy now?

**Happy:** Very! Carla! Want my fish! *hands over a pink fish wrapped in a bow*

**Stuffster:** She'd love to.

**Carla:** It smells like a dead rat!

**Happy:** I found it near one!

**Carla:** *takes the fish and puts it beside her*

**Wendy:** There you go!

**Gajeel:** *crawls out of the room* Hel- AHHHH! *gets pulled back in by Mirajane*

**Mirajane:** THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME UGLY! GRRR!

**Gajeel:** NOT THEREE! AHHH! NO- WAH! GAH! GEH! NO NO NO N- GAHHH!

**Gray:** I'm sorry Natsu. I never meant to call you ugly yesterday. FORGIVE ME! *cries*

**Natsu:** Oh Gray. *hugs Gray* Of course I forgive you.

**Erza:** Are they gay now?

**Stuffster:** Maybe... I have no idea... Next card! *pulls out a new card*

**From: SoulEater199 **

**To: Gray **

**Dare: I want you to act like Juvia and Juvia to act like you. **

Well that just cancels out our first dare. *flips the switch to off on the love potion*

**Natsu:** Huh? Why am I... HUGGING GRAY?!

**Gray:** YOUR HUGGING ME?! *pushes Natsu away* CREEP!

**Stuffater:** Ahem... Do the dare.

**Gray:** Fine...

**Juvia:** JUuvia so happy! I mean... Pshht. No, Juvia is not.

**Gray:** *hugs Juvia* Stay with me... *so much pain* Juvia-san

**Juvia:** Juvia does not care about the dare! *squeezes Gray and shoves his head onto her chest* EEEH!

**Gray:** GAHHHH! *struggling to get out* I can't breath!

**Stuffster:** Okay next dare. *pulls out another card*

**From: SoulEater199 **

**To: Virgo **

**Dare: Transform into your gorilla form for the rest of the chapter. **

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Virgo:** *transforms and now has a deep voice* Should I be punished princess?

**Lucy:** What did I say?! No! You don't need to be punished for everything!

**Natsu and Stuffster:** *rolling on the floor with laughter* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Stuffster:** *wipes tear out of eye while still laughing* Okay. Next... Next chapter. hehehehehehehe. *pulls out a new card* Oh and it looks like we have a card for truth. OUR VERY FIRST TRUTH!

**From: Caxlorg89 **

**To: Natsu **

**Truth: Why do you sleep in Lucy's house and not yours? **

**Lucy: **First of all, It's an apartment. Get your facts right.

**Natsu: **Hmmm... I guess ... It's because... I don't... Maybe... I don't know.

**Happy:** Aye!

**Stuffster:** Well that was weird.

**Lucy:** Oh really? That's why?! REALLY?!

**Natsu:** Yeah. I really don't know.

**Gray:** MMPH! *still struggling*

**Juvia:** Don't struggle, Gray-sama. No need to struggle. Juvia's here.

**Gray:** *scream,s and struggles more*

**Stuffster:** ON TO THE NEXT DARE! *pulls out a new card*

**From: SoulEater199 **

**To: Lucy **

**Dare: Summon Taurus and tell him you think he's hot **

Ooh! Do it quick. We're running out of time!

**Lucy:** Fine... *stands up and takes out a golden key* OPEN, GATE OF THE-

**Natsu:** Why do you always yell when you summon a spirit?

**Erza:** I was wondering that too.

**Wendy:** Me too.

**Lucy:** Would you please be quiet?!

**Natsu:** But I wan't to kno- *gets drop kicked by Lucy*

**Lucy:** Now shh. *gets in the stance again* OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL. TAURUS!

**Taurus:** Hello Luuucy. Your looking hot as always today. Makes me want to smoooch you.

**Lucy:** *looks away* ...perv...

**Stuffster:** Ahem. *hand gestures for her to move on*

**Lucy:** Taurus. I think your hot.

**Taurus:** Moooo! I like that a lot, Luuucy. Come give your bull a smoooch!

**Lucy:** *sends Taurus back to the celestial world* Done.

**Stuffster:** That was... cool... OKAY! NEXT DARE! *pulls out a new card*

**From: SoulEater199 **

**To: Natsu **

**Dare: Tell everyone how Lisanna asked you if she could be your wife when you raised Happy.**

Really? Do tell, Natsu. Do tell.

**Natsu: **It was when we were raising Happy. When he was still in the egg. I came in and she said we were a family. *flashback*

_Lisanna: Do you think someday, I could be your wife? _

**Natsu:** So yeah.

**Lucy:** Ok.

**Stuffster:** *saying it just like Patrick star* No... way... NEXT DARE! *pulls out the last card*

**From: SoulEater199 **

**To: Erza **

**Dare: Requip into- **

I'm not doing this!

**Erza:** Good.

**Happy:** Carla, I caught you another fish.

**Carla:** *sighs and takes the fish and places it atop the old pink one*

**Stuffster:** That's all for today! Bye!

**Virgo:** Bye.

**Stuffster and Natsu:** *fall to the floor laughing again*

**Wendy:** Thanks for watching- *Gajeel crashes through another wall and lands on top of the camera*

**Mirajane:** THAT'LL SHOW YOU! '

**Wendy:** *scared voice* Truth and Dare with Stuffster. Bye!

**... **

**I see a hat! I see a cat! I see a man with a baseball bat! I see a dog! I see a frog! I see a ladder leaning on a log! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Just listening to the ready set. My uncle is staring at me like "WTF?!" because i have headphones on. I can't get enough of Love like woe and Hollywood dream and Give me your hand and Young Forever. I also like radioactive from the Imagine Dragons. Guys. I won't get all of your dares but i have all of them in my note book. Except two. Those were so inappropriate that I didn't want to look at the screen. That was uncalled for and gross. That's unacceptable. OKAY! DARE AND TRUTH TIME! **

**... **

**Stuffster:** Okay guy's dare time! You guys post too many dares. Please, only send 3 as the maximum. I can't do this. I will be skipping some. SORRY!

**Wendy:** It's ok.

**Stuffster:** Okay. Carla, remember that you need accept Happy's fish for two more chapters. that includes this one.

**Carla:** Oh please. These Truth and Dare shows are un-tolerable. How could you stand this? *crosses arms*

**Stuffster:** easy. They are funny.

**Lucy:** Let's get started.

**Stuffster:** Ok. First da-

**Nstsu:** WAIT! YOU DIDN'T ANNOUNCE WHO'S HERE!

**Stuffster:** This whole episode will be quick! Gray Erza Cana Natsu Juvia Jellal Wendy Gajeel Levy Mirajane Happy Loke Virgo Lucy and Carla. First dare. *takes out random card from magic box*

**From: SoulEater199 **

**To: Gray **

**Truth: Have you ever thought about getting professional help about your clothes problem? **

I'd like to know that too.

**Gray:** *no clothes on but boxers* Well. I went to a hypnotist because my doctor recommended it but I suddenly had no more money.

**Loke:** You got used, dude.

**Virgo:** I agree.

**Juvia:** Poor Gray-sama

**Natsu:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *points at Gray while grabbing my stomach* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Stuffster:** NO TIME FOR THIS STUPID NONSENSE. NYA! *takes out a new card and kitty tail shakes vigorously. right cat ear twitches*

**From: Marshmallow Master **

**To: Loke **

**Dare: Take off your sunglasses and smash them. along with any others you have. **

OOH! Give this kitty all our sunglasses!

**Lucy:** I thought he has to smash them?

**Stuffster:** Fine. *crosses arms and pouts*

**Loke:** NO! *hides in corner hugging myself and rocking back and forth*

**Stuffster:** Can I? Can I please?!

**Lucy:** *nods*

**Stuffster:** YAY! *pounces on Loke and takes his sunglasses and throws it at Gray's head* OOPS!

**Gray:** *head slams down on the table* SHIT! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! *lifts head up*

**Lucy:** hahahahahahaha!

**Natsu:** *falls backwards* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Stuffster:** *throws another pair at Natsu*

**Natsu:** AHHH! CRAP!

**Gajeel:** HAHAHAHAHAHA- OOF! *gets hit with a pair* HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR THROWING THO- AHHH! *a pile of sun glasses fall on Gajeel*

**Loke:** NOOO! AHH! STOP! AHHH! NO! AHHH!

**Stuffster:** *walks back towards my seat* There. Next dare.

**Gajeel Gray and Natsu:** BITCH!

**Stuffster:** Oh don't get me started on them. *rolls eyes* Okay. *pulls out a new card*

**From: agarfinkel **

**To: Mirajane **

**Truth: Which Satan Soul form is more powerful: Satan Soul Halphas or Satan Soul Stri? **

**Mirajane: **I would have to say Satan Soul Sitri because i have a fast speed, I can use flames though it wouldn't help in a fight with Natsu. But I do get taller and stronger. I also have a flight ability . With the strength, I could easily destroy Cosmos' Flytrap in one hit.

**Natsu:** No way. That can't be-

**Stuffster:** *claws and fangs come out* SHUT THE HELL UP, NATSU! I'M TRYING TO DO THIS!

**Natsu:** *nods fast*

**Happy:** Carla: I brought you a rare purple fish. *hands over the fish*

**Carla:** Ew. *takes the fish and nods*

**Stuffster:** Okay. THIS IS THE LAST ONE! I MEAN IT! GRRR! *takes out anew card and goes back in my adorable form again*

**From:** **agarfinkel **

**To: Gray **

**Dare: Call Master Bob of Blue Pegasus and tell him he is ugly. **

DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

**Gray:** heh. sure. *takes out phone*

**Stuffster:** No no. He's here

**Gray:** WHAT?!

**Stuffster:** Cana, bring out Bob.

**Cana:** Sure... *walks over to the curtain and tears the whole thing off*

**Stuffster:** *sweat drop* That's not... What I meant...

**Master Bob:** Hello Natsu. Hello Gray. *waves to them*

**Natsu: ***hides behind Lucy*

**Juvia:** Juvia does not like the "Bob" guy.

**Gray:** Bob. Your very ugly. Your disgusting. And your fat. And I'm not sorry.

**Matser Bob:** Oh Gray. I know you don't mean it. Come give me a hug. *walks towards him*

**Gray:** *eyes widen* HELL NO! *stands up but falls ou of the chair. Starts running for his life*

**Juvia:** Gray-sama is Juvia's! *chases after Gray with Bob*

**Gray:** AHHH! *in the background being chased*

**Stuffster:** That's all for today! Bye!

**Gray:** *going the other way, past the camera screaming*

**Juvia and Master Bob:** *still chasing*

**Stuffster:** BYE!

**Wendy and Lucy:** Bye!

**Erza:** ...bye...

**Stuffster:** GASP! SHE SAID SOMETHING

**Erza:** *death stare* Don't push it.

**Natsu:** *stands right in front of the camera* BYE GUYS!

**... **

**I'M SO GROSSED OUT. I WAS WATCHING A MUSIC VIDEO AND SAW 2 GIRLS KISSING. AHHH! bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I'm here. Okay. I got a long PM saying that I should now only accept Truth and dares that are sent to my PM. I'm going to agree. The maximum is 3 dares or 3 truths and I will only accept them if they are sent to my Private Message. Sorry. So many rules! Welll... STORY! **

**... **

**Stuffster:** Hi guy's. First dare will start now. I won't be using yours for this one. These are all mine and my friends/family. So let's get started. And today I will not announce who's here. Before the dare though. Carla.

**Carla:** Yes?

**Stuffster:** This is the last chapter for you to accept Happy's fish.

**Happy:** BETTER MAKE THIS COUNT! *runs through the wall and jumps into the nearby lake*

**Cana:** Oh... Umm...

**Stuffster:** FIRST DARE! MY DARE!

**From: The amazig cat person named Stuffster! **

**To: Natsu and I **

**Dare: Sing radioactive **

YAY! I LOVE THIS DARE! HEHEHEHEHEHE!

**Natsu:** But...

**Gray:** It's your dare, Natsu. *smirks*

**Stuffster:** Yeah. Come on, Natsu. We sang this before. When you cam over! The song was on!

**Lucy:** Woah, Woah, Woah. You went over her house?

**Natsu:** Yeah. Am I not aloud?

**Gray:** Someone's jealous.

**Lucy:** *turns red like a cherry* Shut up...

**Stuffster:** *turns on my ipod* Its starting. 1,2,3.

**Natsu:** *sighs*

**Stuffster and Natsu:** I'm waking up. To ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals.

**Stuffster:** WOAH!

**Lucy:** GO NATSU!

**Erza:** *rolls eyes*

**Stuffster and Natsu:** *makes the room go dark and jumps on the table together* I'm braking in, Shaping up. Then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, The apocalypse. WOAH! *lights go back on*

**Natsu:** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

**Stuffster:** Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh.

**Natsu and Stuffster:** I'm radioactive, radioactive.

**Stuffster:** Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh.

**Natsu and Stuffster:** I'm radioactive, radioactive.

**Elfman:** This is a good song. A MANLY SONG!

**Wendy:** It scares me...

**Erza:** It reminds me of when we battle... *grins*

**Gray:** I don't like it- oof! *gets kicked in the face by Stuffster*

**Natsu:** I raise my flags, don my clothes. It's a revolution, I suppose. We're painted red to fit right in.

**Stuffster:** WOAH! I'm braking in, shaping up. Then checking out on the prison bus. WOAH!

**Natsu:** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough don't make my systems go. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

**Stuffster:** Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh.

**Natsu and Stuffster:** I'm radioactive. radioactive.

**Stuffster:** Woah, oh, oh, oh,oh. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh.

**Natsu and Stuffster:** I'm radioactive, radioactive.

**Stuffster:** All systems go, Sun hasn-

**Lucy:** *pushes Stuffster off and and stands next to Natsu* All systems go, sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside.

**Natsu:** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems go. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

**Stuffster:** *gets up and hair flies up in flames while gritting teeth* YOU LITTLE! *tackles Lucy and we both fall over the table*

**Natsu:** We are experiencing minor difficulties.

**Wendy:** I'll do a dare. Since they are fighting.

**Stuffster:** *pulls Lucy's hair* THAT'S MY SONG, BITCH!

**Lucy:** THAT'S MY MAN!

**Natsu and Gray:** *sweat drop*

**Wendy:** Ahem.

**From: Wendy Marvell **

**To: Juvia **

**Truth: Do you love Gray? **

**Juvia: **Juvia love, love, loves her Gray-sama. *squeezes his arm*

**Gray:** Nyegh! Not again!

**Happy:** *runs through the wall right next to the hole he left before when he ran though the wall* Carla! I brought a giant fishy!

**Carla**: I don't see any fish. *gives an attitude*

**Happy:** I threw it to co- *a giant fish falls though the ceiling and just misses Stuffster and Lucy*

**Gray:** OH MY GOD!

**Elfman:** THAT THINGS HUGE! SO MANLY!

**Natsu:** I WANT TO EAT IT! *licks lips*

**Carla:** Where am I supposed to put that fish, stupid tom cat?

**Happy:** *sites in emo corner* I thought she would like it...

**Stuffster:** *hisses and scratches Lucy*

**Lucy:** *pushes Stuffster off and takes out a golden key* Open, Gate of the maiden. Virgo!

**Virgo:** You called, princess?

**Lucy:** Dig a hole!

**Virgo:** As you wish. *digs a hole right in front of Stuffster*

**Stuffster:** That can't work on- WAH! *falls in the giant hole*

**Erza:** I think we should end this...

**Wendy**: agreed.

**Carla:** *nods*

**Natsu:** *runs in front of the camera* BYE!

**-background- "DIE BITCH!""Ow! My tail!""Let go!" "If I'm in here, your joining me" "GAH!" "GRRR" "YOU STOLE MY SONG!" "YOU STOLE MY NATSU" The echoes of screams are heard throughout the room. **

**Plue:** Pwee!

**Natsu:** Oh god, Plue! Your right! *turns off the camera*

**... **

**Hope you enjoyed! TIME TO SING! **


End file.
